


Highly Incensed

by larkingstock



Series: prompt nonsense [12]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Lady C living her best life, Mr Collins strives always to be of fullest service to his noble benefactrix, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkingstock/pseuds/larkingstock
Summary: Her ladyship was not used to submitting to any person's whims. Her clergyman, on the other hand...
Relationships: Catherine de Bourgh/Mr Collins
Series: prompt nonsense [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Highly Incensed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: **turning the other cheek**
> 
> Umm I wrote this a couple months ago and just realised I never posted it here, for good reasons probably. Oh well! :):)
> 
> The prompt nonsense series: the ongoing travails of one anon's quest to reacquire their errant writing mojo, with no guarantee of consistency, continuity, compliancy, or character appreciation.

"It is not to be borne!" Lady Catherine declared stridently, for perhaps the seventh time that evening, and if her tone be a bit shrill and harsh of breath, surely this might be set down to such an affront to the great dignity of herself and the family of de Bourgh, as has just been rumoured. She stiffened her spine to all full stateliness of outrage that was appropriate to such a suggestion. "The _impudence_!"

"Ghnlb!"

The wet, glubbing, rather desperate sound of wordless accord from between her thighs only served to incense Her Ladyship futher. "Your _cousin_ , Mr Collins!" With her thin but however surprisingly robust wrist, she yanked her clergyman's face even closer against the object of his dutiful service by the hank of his hair she had held this half hour yet, and ground the full force of her displeasure against his mouth, as she once again recited how viciously she--Lady Catherine de Bourgh!--had been used. "Sly! Presumptuous! Disrespectful! That I should have extended the marked generosity of the hospitality of her betters to such a wicked, ungrateful girl! That I should have taken such a viper to my bosom! That my great kindness and patronage to _you_ , Mr Collins, should reap me such bitter reward in the form of such a scheming relation!"

That tongue which proceeded at such tireless length from the pulpit of her parish, at this point, seemed uncharacteristically--and provokingly, as she felt herself to be working up to sight of her finish--to falter.

"Mr Collins!" She pulled his head back a hand's-breadth, and found his eyes rolling up with somewhat less than full consciousness. He took a great involuntary sucking-in of air into the needy gape of his mouth, filling his lungs quite sufficiently, she was sure. With her free hand, she sharply slapped his cheek. "Do attend!"

The moisture generated by the accustomed attentions of his mouth and her own flesh coated his cheeks, and no doubt furnished its own additional sting to the blow. However, as his unfocused eyes only rested dazedly on hers, it was become evident that the matter required the energy her dominant hand, presently gripping in his hair, might impart. Lady Catherine wasted no time in dispositioning her hands accordingly.

Mr Collins at this moment seemed to apprehend her purpose, and it was well that her other hand had taken its command in the now sad disarray of his coiffure, for he jerked, and his eyes were wide in some measure of disbelief. The scarlet of her first slap burned on his cheek; it was joined by a ruddy, rising flush, as his mouth fell more open, and his panting breath more pronounced. A Lady made of less sterner stuff than Catherine might be moved to pity, but she would brook no more insubordination from this particularly troublesome tribe. A phrase from his past Sunday's sermon was brought to mind.

"Mr Collins," she said sternly, twisting her grip at the crown of his head, suiting hands to words. "It _is_ your Christian duty, is it not, to 'turn the other cheek'?"

Trembling all through, the man appeared to make some abortive attempt at a bow, even as he obeyed, some murmured intimation of "esteemed benefactress" escaping, even despite Lady Catherine's previous directives not to engage in the distraction of speech while occupied in these duties. The reflexive reverence was, perhaps, pleasing; however, as Lady Catherine was not in the mood to be pleased--in that way at least--she added the vexation to the force she cracked across his other cheek.

The sound this man of the cloth made then was, by any measure, beneath the dignity of his profession, and his groan moreover accompanied by a shudder, and a sharp male scent in the air. Lady Catherine being an exceedingly discerning individual, the tumescence that was at various times apparent in the front of her clergyman's breeches as he rose from his knees and took his leave had not escaped her notice. Unless she very much missed her guess, what would be visible at the front of his breeches tonight would be a stain of disgrace. The wild eyes and solid scarlet of his entire countenance met only her fury, and now she used both hands to take hold of him and return his offices to where they belonged.

She found, to her astonishment, that she had not lost so much ground on the climb to her peak as she had thought. Indeed, the discomposure of Mr Collins, and his frantic efforts applied in a state even he did not seem to quite understand of himself, were rather affecting to her more exquisite sensibilities. As Lady Catherine rushed to pleasure, with still a quantity of spleen remaining to vent on the subject of her nephew and this man's cousin before she could take measures to ensure nothing came of these pernicious rumours, it occurred to her: her clergyman, too, had _other_ cheeks.


End file.
